


Liberation Act

by Grace_Logan



Series: Various Asami-X-Akihito Stories [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Humor, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: Against his will, Asami inadvertently becomes involved in the trafficking of cold blooded reptiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Given that this is a humour fic, and thus is light hearted, Asami is out of character somewhat. Not too sure about Akihito but I may have hit and missed a little there as well.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy. The unexpected isn't always as welcome as it most often is. ;)

Akihito stood holding an intruder in his hands, frozen to his place in the center of their lounge room, looking like a deer in the headlights. His gaze didn't waver in the slightest as he stared Asami dead in the eye and, with a sheepish, slightly guilty, smile, said, "I swear to you Asami, there is a very good reason for this."

Asami looked around their home, one eyebrow raised in bewilderment for two reasons. One, there was an overly excessive amount of turtles crawling across their floors and furniture. Two, how on earth did Akihito get them up here without not only his guards but also the building staff not finding out and telling him?

"There'd better be." He said, eyeing one turtle nip at the now chipped leg of their coffee table. His neutral gaze settled on Akihito again, eyebrow now back in its usual place. "Start explaining Akihito, why are they here? How did they get here? And when are they leaving?"

Akihito gently placed the turtle he was holding on the ground and looked around at them, when he spotted it he rushed over and pulled the turtle trying to eat their coffee table away from it and set it down a meter away only for it to head back for its lunch, as he began to explain all the why's, how's, and, most importantly, the when's.

"Ah~, where to start.. Ah, stop eating the table!.. Right, um, Kou got involved with an animal liberation act and ah, liberated.. some turtles from a local farm… I think." Akihito was busying himself with the turtles, his back turned to Asami as Asami's eyebrow once again slid up his forehead in astonishment.

" _You think?_ Akihi"

"Anyway, Kou's not really well known given that he's kind of new to the whole animal liberation thing and he doesn't have good contacts in the movement yet so he needed an inconspicuous place to hide his turtles."

"And you thought our home was an _'inconspicuous'_ place to hide this many turtles?" Asami asked. Akihito froze, stood up and turned to Asami with a guile free smile.

"Well who would expect you, of all people, to be harbouring stolen-liberated turtles?"

"They're stolen now?"

"Liberated Asami, it was just a slip of the tongue. B-besides, it's not like Kou can feed this many turtles and he certainly doesn't have the space in his apartment to keep, his security is awful as well. I'm pretty sure his lock has been broken for a while now. And it's only until Kou sets up an escape route for them with the other members of the group. Kou said it should only be a few days." Akihito wouldn't meet Asami's eyes. He crossed his arms and sighed, sensing a 'but', there's always a 'but' when Akihito acted like this.

"But?"

Akihito looked up at him, startled. "What?"

"'But' Akihito, what is the 'but'? What's the catch, what aren't you telling me?" Asami asked. Akihito laughed and ruffled his hair, wishing Asami wasn't so sharp.

"A few weeks…" Akihito muttered. Asami took a step toward him.

"I'm sorry what was that Akihito?"

"It could be a few days to a few weeks…"

Asami pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed deeply as something bumped into his foot and lightly pinched the toe of his loafers. He looked down; his eyes met those of a nonchalant turtle munching his soft leather shoes. His favourite, not that he'd ever admit he had a favourite pair of shoes, most comfortable pair of expensive black leather loafers.

"I will get them a window tomorrow at 10:00. Tell your friend, ask him where they need to go and forward me the details and never offer our home to an over abundance of reptiles again Akihito."

Akihito laughed freely and called out thanks as Asami turned away stalked into their bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He could hear Asami on the phone to Kirishima through their doors, organising the transportation of the turtles, as he texted Kou the good news. A few minutes later, as Akihito heard the shower turn on, Kou texted him back with a sincere apology for the turtles, a hugely grateful thanks to both Akihito and Asami, and all the information Asami would need to get the turtles out of their house and well on their way away from him by 10:00am the next day.

Akihito texted back a quick 'no worries' and a 'thanks for the information' before dropping his phone on the couch cushions and abandoning the turtles to their own devices to join Asami in the shower.

#

Akihito reclined against Asami, hot water up to his collarbones as they relaxed together in the bath. Asami's hand ran through Akihito's hair slowly, sometimes stopping to play with a lock, twisting it, tugging it but never harshly, softly, gently. They sat in silence until Akihito felt Asami's stomach twitch, a telltale sign that Asami had been mulling over something in silence and had decided to ask about it to quell his curiosity.

"One thing you didn't answer about the turtles Akihito."

Akihito hummed lazily in return, feeling far too relaxed to be even the slightest bit tense about the questioning, it didn't feel nor sound like he was getting in trouble for it so he laid back against Asami, content.

"How did you get them up here with no one noticing?" Asami asked, genuine, innocent curiosity lilting his tone.

"Ah, that is a great question Asami. I'm so glad you asked. Individually." He said promptly. Akihito could feel the amusement welling up within himself, an irresistible smile pulled at his mouth and he snorted and began to laugh, Asami's own deep chuckles accenting his own. No matter what Asami was picturing Akihito was sure it could never match up to the reality that he'd been smuggling them in for about three days now and hiding them around the penthouse where ever he could.

"You also mentioned a local farm." Asami said causing Akihito to freeze. " _We_ are in Tokyo Akihito."

Akihito laughed hesitantly and didn't answer the prompt, opting to avoid it and slide around the issue forever. "You work in the underground, you know how it is. Can't let anyone see you doing the evil things and what not. Not that it matters, just that we're getting rid of them tomorrow right?"

Akihito turned and planted a heavy kiss on Asami's lips.

"I'm sure you won't feel embarrassed if a turtle walks in on us right Asami? Or do they put you off that much?" He said, shifting to straddle Asami. Akihito thanked the gods when Asami took the bait and let himself be distracted. If Akihito was being evasive about such a thing he probably didn't want to know the answer anyway.


End file.
